Simplify the following expression: ${-2z-9(6z+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -2z {-9(}\gray{6z+2}{)} $ $ -2z {-54z-18} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-2z - 54z} - 18$ $ {-56z} - 18$ The simplified expression is $-56z-18$